Sora and his Girlfriends
by cornholio4
Summary: A short oneshot showing a look into the new life of Sora and his three girlfriends Jasmine, Rapunzel and Larxene/Elrena.


**I am not sure yet if I will ever do a full harem story but if I do I will probably only do 2 or 3 girls at the maximum. Plus you can consider this as a pseudo remake of my first Romances of Sora chapter for Jasmine and Ariel. Plus for those Fire Emblem players what do you think of me doing a Sora X Edelgard story?**

It had been a year since Sora had finally defeated Xehanort once and for all. He was able to finally truly rest while keeping himself prepared now as an official Keyblade Master. Plus in the party where invited was the various friends from the worlds he had visited he had three girls he had grown close to him confess their feelings for him at once.

There was Princess Jasmine of Agrabah and one of the 7 Princesses of Light; he had helped her and her friend Aladdin free Agrabah from the coup from the evil treacherous sorcerer vizier Jafar who was an ally of the Dark Fairy Maleficent. He had helped stop Jafar as well as save her along with the other 6 Princesses of Light. He had been awestruck at how pretty she was but also how confident and assertive she was with a kind heart to everyone who was not afraid to stand up to evil people or just plain jerks.

Then there was Elrena who had been Larxene the Savage Nymph and Number XII of the Organisation XIII. He hadn't remembered due to some memory magic but before the final adventure against Xehanort; apparently he had faced her before in somewhere called Castle Oblivion. He had defeated her just before the final battle and she ended up recombining with her lost heart to become her full self. She was confused with her memories and self now intact but also she remembered how empty she felt just before becoming a Nobody. Sora was helping her make friends and despite having known Larxene as a sarcastic sadist; apparently as Elrena she was a kind girl if not a little shy. She was reconnecting with her old friend Lauriam as well who was restored from his old self Marluxia.

Last and not least was Rapunzel a princess with long magical hair who was raised in a tower by her witch mother Gothel, who it turned out was evil and kidnapped her at birth for the youth restoring magic of her hair. Sora had helped her see the Lights in the sky at night on her birthday in the kingdom of Corona along with the help of a wanted thief called Flynn Ryder. They had bonded over a love of exploring and adventure, Rapunzel's wonder at the outside world reminded Sora of his first time exploring other worlds. She had ended up discovering she was the lost princess of the kingdom and helped her defeat Gothel but at the cost of her magic hair. Sora thought with long golden blonde hair or shirt brown hair; Rapunzel looked pretty either way.

It seems all three young ladies were captivated by the brown haired cheerful Keyblade wielder.

The shock of the moment was a bit much for them and Sora and they gave eachother space as they went over it and told Sora that whatever choice they made, they will understand and accept it. Sora didn't know what to do as he thought about and he liked all three of them. In a meeting there was Mushu interrupting and suggested that why not be with all three of them.

It was hard to tell if Mushu was joking or if he actually was serious (either way would be possible with the dragon). Then Rapunzel broke the silence between them asking if they could do it. They went over it and decided they wanted to try it out.

Sora decided he would divide his time with them equally but then the girls told them that they didn't want him to overwork himself trying to please all three of them at once. They would take it slowly.

Their friends accepted it just fine with them told but of course Sora's best friends Riku and Kairi decided to tease him a little about it. They were asking him if he was a ladies' man or if his charm was magically magnetic.

Right now Sora was spending time with his 3 new girlfriends at once and he entered to start their time with them. Rapunzel had her magical hair grown back due to circumstances and was currently having a talk with Jasmine. Rapunzel was relaying about how overprotective her father was after finally having her back and Jasmine understood where Rapunzel's father was coming from but related due to overprotective fathers who didn't want them out of their sight.

Elrena herself was in her new clothes picked out by Kairi reading a book she had back when she was Larxene, it was a book by a writer by the name of Marquis De Sade. As a human or a Nobody; it seemed that she was always quite a bookworm.

Sora's three new girlfriends looked up happy to see Sora and Rapunzel decided to use her long hair as a lasso and pull Sora in after roping it around. Sora was taken aback and couldn't help but laughed as Rapunzel pulled him in.

"Nice work Rapunzel, with our Sora in our clutches maybe we can have a contest to see which one of us Sora thinks is the best kisser. Winner gets him for the evening." Elrena asked with a smile fitting her old self and with a flirty hand on his cheek making Sora's cheeks red.

Elrena was slowly coming out of her old Larxene persona but still liked to keep playing at it to play around or if she was flirting. Now that the look wasn't of an enemy or someone trying to kill him, Sora thought she looked pretty like that.

"That's enough; you can let Sora go right now Rapunzel!" Jasmine admonished with a stern glare to them but especially Elrena. "A game or not; I know what it's like to be treated like a prize to be won. Don't be like that to Sora!" Jasmine told them sternly and Rapunzel became apologetic and Elrena crossed her arms.

Jasmine then began asking Sora if he was alright while concerned and Sora said it was alright, "Just remember to let us know if you think you need time for yourself Sora." Jasmine told him holding his hands and they both gave eachother a smile that said neither wanted Jasmine to let go.

"Bet he likes his circumstances; having three girls who have a piece of his Heart. Surprised he has not become a Nobody and turned into another Roxas in the process." Elrena said at once and getting glares from Jasmine and Rapunzel, she tended to get on their nerves from time to time.

Trying to ease any tension Sora asked Larxene what she was reading, "Something that shouldn't be read by you eyes Sora, you would lose some of that innocence you have and I like you as the innocent cheerful doofus you are." Elrena told him shutting her book and giving out a giggle that was more cheerful and Jasmine and Rapunzel spotted a smile that didn't look like it had evil intent.

They knew that trying to act like her old Larxene self was a facade to her but even if some of it was genuine; she was a good person at heart as a full somebody. Her warming up and making friends was genuine and she liked to playfully call herself a bad girl who liked good guys. They were definitely warming up to her as a friend.

"I will get another book we can read together." Elrena said getting up and finding a table with her other books on it. She found a George RR Martin book she had and then playfully looked to Jasmine and said "hey Jasmine, you had better get ready to dress up warm and cover up your revealing harem attire because... winter is coming! Then again, you would probably like to have Sora embrace you so you can keep warm with his body heat..."

Elrena laughed at the pillow Jasmine looked ready to throw at her, Elrena then saw Tales of the Haunted Mansion Vol 1: the Fearsome Foursome and thought it looked perfect. She opened it and smiled as Sora sat next to her and Rapunzel sat on other side of Sora while making sure they would not ended up tangled by her hair. Jasmine sat at the back of Sora and took teh time to put her arms around his waist as Elrena began reading.

**Never read the Game of Thrones books or saw the TV show besides watching videos talking about it, so don't ask me how disappointing the finale season was. Plus how does an adaptation of a book series end up finished before the actual book series itself?**

**I have the Haunted Mansion book mentioned here; let me just say this about one of the stories in the book. The story is Logan's Glove and it reads like one of those ironic anthology TV shows like Goosebumps where the main kid Tim's attitude throughout it makes it clear it is setting up for an ironic punishment. Plus the book itself, one of the first pages is telling the reader to stop reading as if Disney had gotten Lemony Snicket to ghost write for them.**


End file.
